Ironside
Ironside, whose given name is Lincoln Strafford is a butcher who joined the S.M.S.B. in The X-Children: The Return of the Verasect. Background Lincoln Strafford was born in November of 2012. He had a younger sister named Jenna. His parents were very controlling, and were indeed abusive. His father was violent and reportedly strong enough to punch holes in walls. Every Sunday, his parents began forcing him to go to church against his volition. When he was young, Lincoln studied the martial arts. His skills were put to the test in 2028 when Lincoln learned that Jenna Strafford caught an illness and was in the office. When he went there hoping to comfort her, he found a student bullying her and abruptly ended the phone call with his mother. Lunging forward, he punched him in the face, smashing him against a desk. However, the faculty had seen the whole thing and Lincoln was never punished. Physical appearance Ironside had light brown hair and dark brown eyes. Personality Ironside was a kind-hearted, outgoing, and charismatic friend with his heart in the right place. Lindsay Kellerman once cited that he was 'chill'. This was good coming from Kellerman, who disliked almost all of the new friends Master Intelligence was making. Unfortunately, Lincoln Strafford's unwavering kindness made him weak-willed and a pushover and a pawn in the schemes of evildoers such as Nurse Rose Johannson. He was very hospitable and was happy to let anyone stay at his home while he listened to music with earphones and ignored their affairs. He also seemed to never answer his phone. He eventually mustered the courage to stand up to Johannson, but only because he was on drugs. Ironside was also very clumsy and forgetful, which in turn made him very irresponsible at times and exacerbated his fear of denying other people anything. He overcooked the soup at the MBH, and lost Master Intelligence's fidget spinner. He could also be insensitive to other people's feelings, as he seemed oblivious to Baby Strength's suspicion of him, and was "coming on too hard" when Crystal began to slowly return his romantic affections, which pushed her away. Although Ironside was often irresponsible, he was humble enough to recognize it, as he even admitted that he was not ready to live on his own after being given a chance to and failing. His humility was shown a second time when he cited to Hell Burnbottom that he was a "teenager wearing a suit", and not above the members of the Elite NoHeads, who were his enemies. He was also humble enough to realize he was losing his grip and thus lacked the strength and sanity to embark on the Asian Revolution with his friends. Despite his shortcomings, Ironside notably learned from experiences and took them into account; eventually becoming sensible and gaining much needed courage and confidence. With the support of his friends from school, the encouragement of Master Intelligence and Red X to face his fears, and the motivation of knowing his friends were all being targeted, Ironside became braver, more self-assured, and dedicated to the fight against Hell Burnbottom and his Elite NoHeads. This was proven by his increasing participation in battles of the war, coupled with his defiance of Hell Burnbottom himself during the final battle. The love Ironside felt for his loved ones was enough for him to deliberately injure those who harmed them. When a peer began antagonizing his sister, he incapacitated him with a powerful blow from his arm. Although he was willing to kill people such as Augustus Salt in order to protect his allies, he certainly avoided doing so whenever it was possible. Throughout the trials he faced going into adulthood, Ironside blossomed from a timid, self-pitying, and generally nervous boy into a stalwart soldier possessed of an ironclad will, courage of outstanding merit, and a nobility of spirit, despite still remaining comical and shy but at the same time courageous and fierce. In many ways, Ironside's transformation allowed him to change from a scaredy-cat into a lordly lion, becoming a ferocious defender of his friends when he was needed the most. When he was in his sixties, Ironside began to lose his grip and potentially become senile, prompting him to step down from the ranks of the S.M.S.B. Powers and abilities *'Weapon Generation': Ironside could manifest various weapons out of different parts of his body, though he would usually generate swords, daggers, spears, and axes. These weapons were incredibly durable and sharp, being capable of smashing a wall in Bast Castle and impaling Augustus Salt at Transylvania Quarters. *'Martial Combatant': When he was young, Ironside studied the martial arts and became well learned of them. His skills were put to the test in 2028 when he effortlessly incapacitated a bully who had been antagonizing his sister. Appearances ''The X-Children: Where Are You Now? Lincoln Strafford does not appear in this novel, but it is mentioned that in 2031, he owned a section of an apartment in New York City. He was happy to be away from his parents, whom he considered to be controlling. He was very hospitable and was happy to let anyone stay at his home while he listened to music with earphones and ignored their affairs. It is revealed that among those he hosted included Rose Johannson, Crystal, and Nathan, although there were several others. Eventually, Strafford developed romantic feelings for Crystal and Johannson considered her competition. Truly power-hungry, she continuously tried to wrestle authority she did not have from Strafford. Eventually, Lincoln learned that Johannson had kicked out Nathan, selfishly endangering his life in the process. With great reluctance, Strafford called Johannson and kicked her out. In response, Johannson decided to go to Pennsylvania, but she eventually returned to the apartment and continued enjoying the power she abused. The X-Children: The Return of the Verasect Hosting teenagers Lincoln Strafford debuts in this novel. It is revealed that he is still in his apartment. On July 9, Tori Newell, a girl he had barely met sometime prior, ran away for the fourth time, this time seeking refuge with Strafford, where Rose Johannson happened to be. However, Troy did not tell him she had fled from her home, so he assumed she had permission to be there. In the mix, Crystal told him that she just wanted to be friends and not partners. Things took a turn for the worst when Johannson came to fear that Strafford, having so recently lost Crystal, would fall for Newell, and subtly "let slip" that Strafford was inadvertently harboring a runaway. Consequentially, Newell was located when the police pulled over Strafford's car and Strafford was kicked out if his apartment as punishment for harboring her. However, as he was not much older than Newell, and she had never told him she was running away, Lincoln Strafford was able to avoid being arrested. Life in Huntington Because he had been kicked out of his apartment, Lincoln Strafford confessed he was not ready to live on his own and returned to live with his parents in Huntington. Lincoln gave Master Intelligence a ride on July 10, where he also met Baby Strength. Over the remainder of the month, he spent most of his time working or 'hanging around in the great outdoors'. However, he was very discontent with returning to his parents, who were just as abusive as ever. Despite this immense setback, Lincoln Strafford began making money by cutting meat so it could be shipped and sold elsewhere. In late July, Lincoln Strafford finally became romantically involved with Crystal. Unfortunately, Strafford was coming onto Crystal too hardly for her comfort and she doubted she was ready for a romantic relationship, so their short-lived romance came to an end by August 4. Not taking this very well, Strafford told this to Master Intelligence, who arranged to pay him a visit so they could discuss it. Strafford wound up coming to the MBH for the first time, and he spoke with Titanium Girl while she was making a dinner of cheesy potatoes. Master Intelligence took him home, but he never said goodbye to Titanium Girl, much to the latter's disappointment. Visiting the MBH On August 14, he told several of his friends of the time in 2028 when he came to Jenna Strafford's defense, impressing Titanium Girl and shocking Crystal. He spent the majority of the afternoon with Master Intelligence and Crystal. Taking pity on their situation, Master Intelligence let them stay the night at the MBH, returning at 1:45 a.m. Strafford greeted Baby Strength and Titanium Girl before discussing bedding arrangements with Master Intelligence. Lincoln remained there for several days and began bonding with Lindsay Kellerman and Baby Strength, but Master Intelligence became furious when he pretended to take Telekinibabe's bicycle on a test run when he in fact used it to seek out Nurse Rose Johannson. The following day, he stole the Enforcer and risked its exposure. Before leaving, he also overcooked the last of the soup. In his absence, Master Intelligence angrily began calling all of Strafford's friends to seek him out and retake his mobile, with Rose Johannson and Crystal as his top suspects. Upon tracking him down, Master Intelligence kicked him out of the MBH. At some point before this, he also lost Master Intelligence's fidget spinner. Joining the S.M.S.B. After the Battle of the Tower of Reincarnation, he officially joined the S.M.S.B. and received his new name. Battle of Bast Castle Ironside generated an ax out of his arm that smashed a wall. The X-Adults: Endgame: The Latest Threat When the Gladiator arrived, Ironside, as well as the S.M.S.B. and the Government Defense Army worked in concert in an effort to stop the Knights of Plague. Ironside generated a spear to impale Augustus Salt, but the cyborg burst free, throwing him and Lindsay Kellerman aside only to be shot by Force Baby. During the Peace era, Ironside began bonding with Ramona Meyer. However, he turned against her when he learned who she truly was, and helped the S.M.S.B. recover the hologram pit of Charity Hirz. Several years later, the S.M.S.B. began making plans to begin the Asian Revolution to peacefully end the rise of crime throughout the continent of Asia. The X-Adults: Endgame: The Inferno Relit'' Although Ironside is never seen in this novel, it is revealed that prior to leaving on the Asian Revolution, Master Intelligence, who suspected Ironside was losing his grip, tested him and realized his fears had been justified. Ironside left the organization for good. Readopting his given name for everyday use, Lincoln Strafford chose to remain in the United States of America while his former companions went to Asia without him. Several years later, Master Intelligence explained to Vincent Organa that he did not expel Strafford, but that it had been a mutual decision for him to leave. Relationships Master Intelligence Other S.M.S.B. members The first time Lincoln actually spoke with Titanium Girl was when he made his first visit to the MBH. His most strained relationship seems to be with Baby Strength. Rose Johannson Lincoln had a strained relationship with Rose Johannson. Rose, ever eager to use people for her own ends, made Lincoln a particular target because he was a pushover. She dwelt at his apartment for a while, which he came to resent her for doing. However, he was too afraid to stand up to her. Rose became jealous of him for harboring Tori Newell and got him in huge trouble by claiming that he was harboring a runaway, resulting in Lincoln losing his apartment for good. Rose showed neither sadness nor concern for the loss of Lincoln's home. Tori Newell , a friend.]] Lincoln met Tori Newell once or twice prior to harboring her. However, Tori did not tell him she had fled from her home, so he assumed she had permission to be there. Things took a turn for the worst when Nurse Rose Johannson turned her in and Lincoln Strafford learned that he was inadvertently harboring a runaway. Nevertheless, Lincoln had fond memories of his few interactions with her. References Category:2010s births Category:American characters Category:Anti-heroes Category:Cooks Category:Characters Category:The Super Babies characters Category:Heroes Category:Brothers Category:Males Category:Martial artists Category:Mutants Category:Neutrals Category:S.M.S.B. members Category:Superheroes Category:Adults